LEGO Marvel/DC Superheroes: Multiverses Collide
LEGO Marvel/DC Superheroes: Multiverses Collide is the sequel to LEGO Marvel and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Plot Thanos from the Marvel universe uses the Reality Stone to contact Darkseid of the DC universe. Thanos decided to collide both the Marvel and DC universes and gather all the villains to defeat every Marvel and DC hero ever existed. Gameplay W.I.P. Locations Avengers Hellicarier (Main Hub) TBA DC Marvel Playable Characters Marvel Heroes *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *She-Hulk *Thor *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Vision *Black Panther *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Namor *Wolverine *Cyclops *Storm *Iceman *Blade *Ghost Rider *Doctor Strange *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Yondu Udonta *Deadpool *Toxin *Anti-Venom *Phineas *Ferb *Agent Perry *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Max Goof *Daisy Duck *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Pete *PJ *Darkwing Duck Marvel Villains *Ultron *Green Goblin *Doctor Doom *Venom *Carnage *Doc Ock *Dieter Reinhardt *Loki *Malekith *Magneto *Juggernaut *Ronan the Accuser *Nebula *Attuma *Ajax *Whiplash *Shuma-Gorath *Dormammu *Mephisto *Blackheart *Deacon Frost *Abomination *Leader *Sabretooth *Sandman *Electro *Hydro-Man *Kraven the Hunter *Lizard *Iron Monger *Crimson Dynamo *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Thanos (Unlocked after 100%) *The Other (Unlocked after 100%) DC Heroes *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Cyborg *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Loontern (Daffy Duck) *Hawkgirl *Plastic Man *Robin *Batgirl *Red Hood *Green Arrow *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Terra *Azrael *Catwoman *Zatanna *Supergirl *Lobo *Bugs Bunny *Sylvester Cat *Tasmanian Devil *Foghorn Leghorn *Wile E. Coyote *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Velma Dinkley DC Villains *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Riddler *Bane *Pyg *Hush *Ares *Captain Boomerang *Mr. Freeze *Black Manta *Gorilla Grodd *Deathstroke *Sinestro *Deadshot *Enchantress *Ra's al Ghul *Doomsday *Killer Croc *Scarecrow *White Martian *Sunny Jim *Brainiac *General Zod *Poison Ivy *Solomon Grundy *Professor Zoom *Sin Tzu *Bizarro *Cotton Candy Glob *Evil Masked Figure *Red Skeleton Man *Green Skeleton Man *Pterodactyl Ghost *Black Knight Ghost *Miner 49er *Tar Monster *10,000 Volt Ghost *Darkseid (Unlocked after 100%) Bosses #The Joker & Harley Quinn #Green Goblin #Scarecrow #Venom & Carnage #Mr. Freeze #Electro #Doomsday #Abomination #Sunny Jim #Ajax #General Zod #Doctor Doom #Deathstroke #Magneto #Black Manta #Attuma #Darkseid #Thanos & The Other #Thanoseid Rating Rated E10 for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief. DLC ''Main Article: LEGO Marvel/DC Superheroes: Multiverses Collide/Fan-created content '' Voice Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Solomon Grundy *Brian Bloom as Captain America, Thor *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Gamora *James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Man, Iceman *Nolan North as Deadpool *Steve Blum as Wolverine, Killer Croc, Joker *Phil LaMarr as Blade, Black Manta, Aquaman, Deadshot *Troy Baker as Batman, Hush, Hawkeye, Superman, Ajax *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Raven, Squirrel Girl *Ryan Potter as Hiro *Scott Adsit as Baymax *T.J. Miller as Fred *Jamie Chung as GoGo *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon *Daniel Henney as Tadashi *Scott Menville as Robin *Johnny Yong Bosch as Iron Fist *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Khary Payton as Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Jesse McCartney as Robin (Young Justice) *Alyson Stoner as Batgirl (Young Justice) *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Starfire *Lacey Chabert as Zatanna *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Dangiraffe *Kari Walghren as Supergirl *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Pterodactyl Ghost *Josh Keaton as Gamer Kid, Human Torch, Green Lantern *Michelle Ruff as Invisible Woman *Yuri Lowenthal as 2099 Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Daphne Blake *Travis Willingham as Gorilla Grodd, Sinestro *Kevin Michael Richardson as Martian Manhunter, Lobo, Thing, Groot, Cotton Candy Glob, Darkseid *Billy West as Rocket Raccoon, Green Goblin and White Martian *Daran Norris as Venom, Tar Monster, Scorpion *Dee Bradley Baker as Carnage, Sunny Jim, Electro, Scarecrow, Red Skeleton Man, 10,000 Volt Ghost, Mr. Fantastic, Agent Perry *Robin Atkin Downes as Punisher *Wally Wingert as Riddler, Green Skeleton Man *Drake Bell as Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man), Iron Spider *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Superior Spider-Man *Matthew Liliard as Shaggy Rogers *Dwight Schultz as Pyg *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Alsemo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Jason Marsden as Max *Charlie Adler as M.O.D.O.K., Dr. Doom *Jim Cummings as Pete, Tasmanian Devil, Darkwing Duck *Rob Paulsen as PJ *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Freeze *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Ron Perlman as Dieter Reinhardt, Deathstroke *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Jess Harnell as *Matthew Mercer *Stan Lee as himself *Adam West as himself Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:LEGO Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:E10+ Category:Crossovers Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo NX